


You Can Call me Miku !!

by MadameHiraeth



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Other, Theres no fic of this, boyfriends name is keith, crackfic, horrible writing, we need more Miku related fanfics in fnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHiraeth/pseuds/MadameHiraeth
Summary: Who knew Keith's sister was an IDOL with billions of dollars to her name .
Relationships: GF/Keith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	You Can Call me Miku !!

**Author's Note:**

> GF’s name = Cheryl  
> BF’s name: Keith  
> (IF they have canon names and I missed it , I’m sorry ;x;)’

\-- oo-ee-oo --

“Good Afternoon! My name is Hatsune Miku or Miku!” A hand sticks out in front of the parents and Keith’s parents, who were shocked to the core about this new information. 

_ This girl right here, is Keith’s sister. _

_ Hatsune, fucking, Miku. _

“Holy shit!” Pico’s voice snaps them away from their brief surprise. “Why are you guys actin’ like she's special or somethin’? She looks like any normal kpopper to me-” Cheryl is quick to respond as she covers her ex’s mouth tightly, to which the other muffles in confusion. “Pico! You shouldn’t be saying that and she’s NOT a kpop star!” She whispers, her attention still on the blue haired vocaloid. Keith clears his throat, watching their shocked expressions. He wasn’t surprised, first off, anyone would be. This is a damn idol you’re talking to!

However Miku is oblivious to their feelings and continues to speak. “Keith wanted me to meet you guys since I heard from him that you guys can sing!” She waves her hands in the air with such joy. “U-Uhm, my parents and Pico can sing but not me!” Cheryl laughs nervously, praying that her boyfriend's sister doesn’t target her. “Miku, you shouldn’t challenge them this early!” But the words had already striked the three, their eyes glinting with sudden determination.

Keith gulps nervously, this will not end well.

Miku, however, was still oblivious to their feelings and took out her microphone, which was very dazzling compared to their bland ones. “I’ll take your challenge as a yes!” She cheers, clapping her hands in excitement. And in that moment, both Keith and Cherly thought:

_ Fuck this won’t end well. _

\-- I’m on top of the world, because of you --

“Heh, what’s so special about you, doll?” Pico spits onto the pavement, eyeing Miku. Strange, her dress was different. She had a more  _ bleak  _ outfit. Her attire having that old japan style to it as a cap rests on top of her. But even if her attire seemed dull, her personality didn’t change. “Hm? I’m just a normal girl like any one of you!”

“HA?! You callin’ me a woman, missy?!”

“I’ll prove that I am fucking better than your normal average ass! Start us off!”

_ Well, wasn’t that a terrible mistake, Pico. _

Cause in three seconds, loud rock music blares from Cheryl’s boombox, which makes her jump . “W-Woah!” Once the blue haire DiVA started singing, her personality really changed. She stands straight, arm on her hip while her mic is positioned near her mouh, sharp eyes looking down at Pico.

**“With a bold and sudden calling**

**Western Revolutions starting**

**Let our hearts be open to it**

**Pacifist nation”**

**“** W-With a bold and sudden callin’

Wester revolutio- fuck!” Pico stumbles on his words, the girls singing seeming to fast for him. He embarrassingly watches himself get humiliated by someone he just met, but he continues onward as he does his bet to get back on track.

**“Thousands of cherry blossoms,**

**Dwindling in the light**

**Though I can't hear your voice,**

**keep what I say in mind”**

**“This bouquet that surrounds**

**is iron poison, see**

**Looking down at us from that big**

**Guillotine”**

**“** Wow! Pico’s really doing good for a song this fast.” Cheryl mumbles, leaning close to get a good observation at the scene before her. “My sister has much faster songs than this, trust me.” Keith shivers, remembering all those times when his sister would sing those very fast songs and he’d stumble then she’d tease him for it. But now, he can kind of catch up with her. 

As the song came to an end, Pico was a breathing mess, attempting to catch his breath. He looks at his status bar and pales.  _ He was 10 misses away from getting his ass kicked.  _ Miku, however, seemed fine. Like, as if she didn’t sweat the tiniest. “O-Oi! How come ya ain’t sweating like me?!” Pico shouts from the other side, only for Miku to shrug and point her microphone at him . “Next round?” 

“Fuck ye-”

“Outta the way, darling.” A hand shoves Pico away as the mother gets into view with her mic in hand, to which Miku claps her hands excitedly. “Yaaay! Wait! Lemme fetch myself a new outfit!” She looks down on her arm as a few buttons pop up like a hologram and she starts pressing random numbers and her outfit changes to a teal turtleneck and a dress over it, her microphone still the same. 

“E-Eh?! So fast!” Cheryl squeaks.

“Yeah, she’s a highly requested vocaloid so she can’t do manual changes,” Keith mumbles a response.

“How about I start us off, yeah?”

“Of course! Go ahead!”

Keith and Cheryl expected the mom to go easy by using Satin Panties, but nooo, she went straight to M.I.L.F. Miku watches the speed at which the mother was going, her eyes sparkling in amazement. She’s only seen such speed with IA and the twins but this is amazing. ‘Didn’t Keith say that his lover's mom was an ex singer?’ Miku thought, but changes her thought as it’s her turn and as expected from the DiVA, she manages to get the notes. “Wow, you’re so good at singing Oba-san!” “O-Oba san?” “MIKU DON’T SAY THAT-” Keith panics, waving his hands in the air. “Wait what does that mean?” Pico raises an eyebrow.

“Hehe! Old lady!” Miku butts in.

**_“WHAT??!”_ **

_ This isn’t going to end well AGAIN _

  
  


\-- All I wanted to do, is follow you--

“Keith! I’m going to go now.” Keith gets a pat on the head from his older sister, to which he smiles in return. “Alright. Miku?” “Yes, Keith?” It takes time for Keith to muster up his words, but when he does, it just comes out as a small whisper. 

_ “When will you be free for me?” _

Miku’s expression changes. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape before it changes to a sad one. For someone who’s famous, Miku never had enough time to have fun with Keith. She was needed all over the world and her only way of communication is by giving him shoutouts in her concerts. She first glances up to where his girlfriend and her family were. They were just waiting for him.

“I...I don’t know , Keith.” She starts off, her hands on his shoulder. “I have so many concerts that I, myself, need a break. But crypton wants me to go on…” She silently watches as her younger brother bites his lip. “But, I will convince the chairman to give me a break and I will make sure to spend it all with you.” She smiles, trailing her hands to his cheeks and squishing it with reassurance.

“Promise?”

“I promise!”

The idol gets up, brushing off the imaginary dirt off her skirt. “Now, I have to go.” She looks back at the limo stopping on the street. “Make sure to watch my concert?” “Miku I have watched hundreds of them.” she laughs as Keith sags his shoulders, obviously tired from looking at the screen 24/7. The diva pats his head one more time before walking away.

“Keith?”

Cheryl walks over to her boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You ok?” “Oh? Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…” He wipes a tear off his eye. “It’s been so long since I have seen her. “ “Really? How long?”

“...3 months.”

“ **Keith that's not even long…”**

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do I plan on making more stories of this? Maybe. After I finish my UWO fanfiction .
> 
> Am I a good writer? N OP E
> 
> Did you enjoy? I hope so.


End file.
